The Pit of the Matter
by Bloodhazard
Summary: [ONESHOT] Kiley and Toji both get stood up by Momo. Will they find comfort in eachother? Slash.


Disclaimer: I do not own Peach Girl in any shape, way, or form.

Warning: This contains shonen-ai. If you object to the idea of Kiley and Toji having a romantic relationship in any way, I suggest you hit that lovely little 'back' button on the right hand corner of your computer screen. Believe me, it is for the better.

The Pit of the Matter

Sae put her hand up to her mouth and laughed evilly. Her plan was simply ingenious. This time that goody-two-shoes Momo would get what she deserved.

-----The next day-----

Toji walked through the sliding doors in a hurry. He had found a rather encourging note in his locker the other day:

_Dearest Toji,_

_Will you please meet me at the bookstore tomorrow at 1:00? I have something important I would like to discuss with you._

_With love,_

_Momo_

Toji sucked in a long breath and sighed. It was a plain fact that he was still in love with Momo and, frankly, he would leap at any opportunity to get her back in her arms. She was so beautiful, sweet, and sincere, he couldn't deny the fact that he missed her terribly. But lately, instead of lavishing her affections on him, she spent most of her time with _Kiley_. Toji growled in annoyance. _What does Kiley have that I don't? Kiley is an egotistical obnoxious flirt. Heck, he isn't even that cute! Wait...did I just say cute? What am I thinking? Urgh!_

Toji begun to paced around the bookestore for a sign of Momo. Nothing. He anxiously looked at his watch. _Five mintues after one. Where is she? It's not like her to late..._

Lost in his thoughts, Toji keeped pacing the store. The silky-swishy sound of his pants rubbing together was replaced by a thump. Toji leaned against the bookself, in which, had just seconds earlier made harsh contact with his head. With his vision a bit blurry, Toji looked up.

He squinted only to find his sight eventually reveal to him doe brown eyes, chocolate colored hair, and a surprised-but-cute expression. Toji let out a hiss. _Kiley? What is he doing here?_

Toji glared as the brunette kneeled down to offer him a hand.

"Are you okay?" Kiley asked, an almost sicking look of concern glittered in his eyes.

Toji grunted and slapped the offending hand away. "I'm fine... What happened?"

At first, Kiley looked a little hurt by the rude gesture, but he just gave a cheesy grin and put his hand behind his head. "Heh, I wasn't really paying attention and I slammed right into you. You kinda fell onto a bookshelf. Sorry."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Kiley gave a little blush, "I was waitin' for Momo, she said she would meet me here."

Toji could feel his blood start to boil, "What?!"

"I _said_ I was waiting for Momo."

"I heard you the first time, idiot! How did she ask you to meet her?"

"Huh?"

Toji gave an annoyed sigh, "Did she call you, did she write you a letter, did she ask you in person..."

"Oh, she wrote me a note!", Kiley fumbled through his pocket a bit to fish out a crumpled piece of paper.

"Here."

Toji's eyes widened as he read the contents. The note was exactly the same as the one he received! He reached into his breast pocket to reveal a neatly folded piece of paper, then handed it to Kiley.

A loud gasp sounded through the store when Kiley finished reading. Toji rolled his eyes. _Kiley- always the drama queen._

Kiley put his hand up to his chin and rubbed gently. "Wait a _minute_... I don't think Momo would do that to us... Does this sound a bit fishy to you?"

Toji nodded slightly, "Yeah, it kinda does..."

-----Meanwhile, a couple bookshelves away...-----

Sae barely could contain her anger. Now they would figure out that it was _her_ who wrote those letters! She slammed her fist into a bookcase. _Damn._

She bit her lip in frustration. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. They were supposed to think that it was Momo who wrote those letters. Maybe if they thought she was two-timing them, they would dump her. Then poor Momo would be all alone. _ Boo-hoo._

Sae sighed as she concluded that she should abort this plan before it caused her any trouble. In a matter of seconds she was out of the bookstore and ready to torment someone else, for the time being at least.

Toji and Kiley stared at each other questioningly as the raven haired girl ran past them and out the door.

Kiley raised an elegant eyebrow, "Sae, huh?"

"Sae! When I find her, I'm gonna..." Toji stopped in midsentence as a finger pushed gently againist his lips.

"What is done, is done. Obviously Sae was behind all this. Lets just forget about it and grab a bite to eat, okay." Kiley gave Toji a devilish wink.

Toji gulped and followed Kiley out the door while trying to hide the redness of his face.

-----At the local diner...-----

Toji sighed and swirled his straw about in his coke rather casually. It felt weird to be with Kiley this way, it felt almost as if they were on a date. Rather embarrassed by this thought, he tilted his head down to somewhat conceal his flushed cheeks. _A d-date? Have I gone mad?_

Kiley was sitting at the opposite side of the booth flipping through a lamentated menu, he looked up to speak to Toji, "Hmmm, a cheeseburger and fries sounds pretty damn good to me, what do you want?"

"Uh, uh, I don't know, I'm kinda low on cash."

"Hey, no prob! My treat!"

Toji blushed yet again. _His treat? This is sounds a lot like a date to me..._

Toji's thougts were abruptly startled by blond, gaudy-looking waitress. "Alright boys," She blew a pink bubble and popped it noisily, "what'll it be?"

Kiley rose his left hand and held two fingers up, "Two cheeseburgers, fries, and chocolate milkshakes, please." He glanced at Toji and gave him another wink.

"It'll be right up, boys."

Toji could feel the hot blood rush up to his cheeks. Was Kiley flirting with him? It never occurred to Toji that Kiley might be homosexual. Even so, Toji wasn't sure if he would actually mind or not, his stomach felt as a thousand butterflies were trying to flap their way out. He felt like a schoolgirl with a crush.

When the waitress delievered their food, both boys ate in silence. Toji was practically hyperventilating while Kiley was calm, cool, and collective. Smiling and cracking occasional jokes, in which Toji laughed at hysterically.

The food was devoured and the check paid. An akward silence filled the air and the boys simply stared at eachother. Feeling nervous Toji begun to shuffle his feet under the table. Kiley was the first to speak.

"Uh, well do you want to go for a walk or something? Heh, if you don't want to I'd under-"

Toji interrupted him in midsentence, "NO, that would be great." Odd looks for the people in the diner were directed at him for shouting the word 'no' so loud. Toji looked down and fiddled with his fingers abit.

Kiley smiled, "Lets go then."

---At the local park---

The trees were green, the wind was subtle. Perfect day for a walk. Toji was so unnerved he had a hard time keeping up pace with the beautiful brunette. He was either too far behind, or too far ahead.

Kiley chuckled inwardly and grabbed Toji's hand. "So we can stay at the same pace."

Toji felt his heartrate multiply about three times. He gave a shy smile and looked at the sidewalk, occasionally commenting on the prettiness of the surrounding nature. They continued to circle the small park until they stopped at a weathered bench.

Kiley raised his hand out and gestured to the bench, "Have a seat?"

Toji immediately sat down at the opposite side of the bench Kiley choose to sit at. Kiley made a frown and started to tug at Toji's arm.

"Come on, sit by me. I won't bite." He gave that infamous wink, "Much."

The merciless tugging on his arm finally made Toji give in and scoot closer. He still maintained no-touching distance though.

"I really had fun today." Toji whispered, his voice barely audiable.

Kiley grabbed his hand again and looked into his eyes. "Me too," he stated, voice equally as soft.

Kiley's face started to inch closer ever so slowly. After what seemed forever, their lips met. Toji froze, but didn't turn away. Kiley was kissing him. _Him. _After the initial shock ebbed, Toji begun to return the kiss. Toji opened up his mouth and let Kiley explore while he did the same. Unfortunatly neither boys noticed a certain person sneak up behind them during their heavenly lip lock.

"TOJI? KILEY? OMIGOD!" Momo shouted rather loudly causing both boys to break apart from the kiss.

Kiley put his hand behind his head and blushed, "Uh, hey Momo."

It was Momo's turn to blush, "You guys were, uh, kissing..."

Kiley smirked, "Yeah?"

"I thought you guys... liked _me_." Momo's face looked slightly hurt.

"Well, it looks as though we've had a change of heart." Kiley winked.

Momo's face scrunched up and her lower lip trembled. "How could you guys!" She shouted before running away.

Toji couldn't help but bark out a laugh. After all this rivalry with Kiley over Momo, he now could care less about Momo. Kiley's kiss blew his mind. Toji grabbed Kiley by the shirt collar and pulled him close for yet another kiss.

---END---

A/N- Always wondered what it would be like if Kiley and Toji got together. Heh, I think they make a cute couple, actually. They were a little OOC, but I think it was a small sacrifice for the pleasure of Toji and Kiley together. . Hope you liked.


End file.
